


Misfern Merchant AU

by Rainbowshards (Iviprism)



Series: Fundy centric au's extravaganza [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/F, Multi, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iviprism/pseuds/Rainbowshards
Summary: Desperate to get enough money to survive winter, Punz takes an offer from an anonymus client to kill the accountant of the Misfern Merchant Company. The biggest and most successful trading company in the entirity of the northern continent. All he gathered from his client was that his target was the reason the company had grown so much in the last few years, that he was very rich, and that he was an arrogant bastard that deserved a dagger through the heart.What his client failed to tell him was that Fundy Misfern despite being a conceited bastard was also no easy target. After their first encounter the assasin and the merchant get entangled by destiny or perhaps something else. An a dishonored inventor might join them as well.orWhat happens when I'm given the prompt 5undy+Punz with an assasin/merchant dynamic. Enjoy economics, social conflict, and romantic drama set in a weird setting that should be the renaissance but has steampunk elements in it.
Relationships: 5up/Luke|Punz, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy/5up, Floris | Fundy/Luke | Punz, Floris|Fundy/5up/Luke|Punz
Series: Fundy centric au's extravaganza [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162145
Comments: 24
Kudos: 88





	1. The night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! @tissue-4-my-issues and me (in tumblr) keep making the most self indulgent fundy au's so you get another au to enjoy. 
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy it! :3

“Where are you going Punz? Do you have a job in a castle?” Sapnap asked, sitting besides Purpled and Ponk, cards dispersed in the table as he clearly interrupted a game just to ask

“Not a castle. An exchange house” Punz clarified, walking past them “Don’t bet any of my stuff or I’ll cut your tongue” he threatened while leaving the group.

He heard laughs and probably Sapnap replying to him, but he was further out the main alleyway at that point to hear it clearly.

The walk to the outer reaches of the city where the manors and grander states reside wasn’t a short one, but at least the exchange houses and marketplace could be found close enough. At least the man that ordered the job had been kind enough to set the trap in a closer location for him.

Last time he had to go all the way into a state out of the city to kill someone he took a complete day to do it, and afterwards escaping the guards hadn’t been any easier. At least in the city it could be a simple, quick ordeal.

And he would be paid tomorrow and they would make it at least another two months. Apparently no one needed the service of an assassin in winter if the lack of jobs offered to them was anything to go by.

Well, Purpled did take a job of killing a young man because he had defiled one of the daughters of the butcher. But for the quality of his job he had received barely more than nickels. 

The only thing that kept the group of friends fed through winter where the big jobs only he and Sapnap could claim due to their name. Ponk would probably get the right to claim higher paying jobs in spring, and Purpled was improving quickly.

But at the end it fell on his shoulders.

He sighted, taking in the importance of this particular job before going over the details.

Fundy of the Misfern Merchant House and main accountant of the Misfern company. He was nicknamed as the ‘Fox of the Market’ due to his cunning plans that had pushed the Misfern company from a mildly successful business to a gigantic enterprise with multiple naval vessels at their disposal.

Arguably killing such an individual wouldn’t be enough to stop the success of an entire Merchant House, after all he was surely not the only member working in the business as well. But his contractor had argued ‘if you behead that bastard, getting rid of the rest of them will be easy enough’ 

Although his contractor seemed sure about that, he would only pay for the death of the accountant. Very particular but he wasn’t going to argue against a large sum of money. Even less if the possibility of getting other jobs existed.

Even with night coming closer, the marketplace refused to die. Still filled with immigrants and locals saving up their stock to wait for the new day, not to mention the clear activity in the alleyways or suspicious looking places. When the regular market started to close, it allowed for the black market to extend its tendrils and make itself visible.

Although that type of commerce was far more noticeable lower in the decks. 

Punz knew it well. Having ventured into it multiple times before in search of poisons to complete jobs. Or just looking for cheap booze that would distract him of the ever growing cold.

But wondering through the decks would have to wait for another day. Today his focus was on the large exchange house just at the edge of the marketplace. Royal ambassadors and renown merchants all gathered in it to exchange bank notes and write numbers down just to sail again to another side of the world to repeat the same process until they reached an exchange house that would give them the gold they claimed was theirs.

It was a genius way to steal if Punz had ever seen one. If he ever figured it out he would be set for life, and so would many others but apparently the pirates still thought sailing and destroying ships was a better way to steal.

But he was no one to dismiss them, afterall he killed for a living. He was a criminal just as them.

A criminal wearing stolen clothes to blend between the knowledgeable and rich gathered even with the rapid approach of night. 

The plan was simple enough. Enter the main hall and wait until the target goes to his office upstairs where he spends at least three hours looking at the records before heading home. He had seen the man before, he was difficult to miss really.

Ginger head with white highlights always in a loose ponytail. Expensives clothes and the attitude of owning the entire marketplace and the docks.

“His arrogance knows no bounds. And for that he asked for a knife through his heart” his client had said. Punz would argue that his client wasn't any better himself, always bragging about his position in the banks and the markets without having anything to show for it aside from a manor and the large collection of bank notes in his office. 

But he was going to pay so Punz wouldn’t complain. Whatever his client thought was no concern of his, Only that they paid.

He finally made it inside the exchange house. Fill to the brim as if it had been midday. It was easy enough keeping close to the walls and listening to strange tongues argue over things he didn’t understand. Maybe they were talking about exchanging silk and gold, or perhaps it was a deal to just acquire some grains.

He would never know, and he didn’t care. He just scanned the place to try and find his target.

It was surprisingly easy as the man towered above everyone else and his unmistakable ginger hair stood out of the crowd. Also his arrogance did follow him everywhere.

Punz could see his confident strides as if he was above all the meek men here even if he was sharing the same activity as them. 

It was fascinating, he had to admit. He went here and there and spoke with different people, never doubting, never slowing down.

He kept a close eye on him, or as close as he could with the hall as full as it was. The brief glances he got at his face revealed a young handsome face.

So it was a matter of the old being unable to compete with the young and recurring to outside methods? Not the first time he had seen that, but still it didn’t amuse him in the slightest.

He kept watching at a distance to prevent any suspicions. The later it got, the less people there was and the more he could see.

Like the poise and elegant way he conducted himself, in thigh high heels that looked like something a pirate would wear. He also noticed the multiple rings he wore.

It was so strange. That he would dress as if he was a pirate captain while retaining the polish of a nobleman.

Punz couldn’t lie. He was intrigued. That at least made this job more exciting than stabbing a boring baroness or knight in the head and leaving without a second thought. It made it more thrilling.

Ponk would argue that was a bad habit of him, to look for anything interesting in his victims. He said it would eventually make him doubt and that would cost him a job. Punz argued it only made him more determined to finish the job, and until now it had worked. 

And if he could see that handsome face up close and steal those rings, he would consider it a job well done. 

Oh now this was exciting. 

As the merchants, bankers and royal ambassadors left, Punz got more and more impatient. Couldn’t the night come soon enough so all of them would leave? Everyone that remained was just a witness preventing him from getting close. The wait seemed eternal but eventually the number of people dwindled and started to decrease dramatically.

At one point a large group exited all together with Punz trailing them to look less suspicious. Once outside he swiftly walked to the back of the building and put on his black cape so it would hide him with the darkness. He waited until it was dark enough for the guards to start turning on the torches. He climbed up the second floor in fluid and silent motions and once inside he let quite steps carry him through the halls, searching quickly through the different grandly ornamented rooms until he found one with an oak desk, multiple archives in the library and a yet unopened letter in the desk directed to ‘Fundy Misfern’. So this was it.

Punz looked around the office, there were no stray bags of gold or silver anywhere that he could take. So much so for the office of a great accountant, he thought.

Now that he was here what was his best option? Hide against the door and slit his throat the moment he entered? Stab him upfront and leave? Hide between the curtain and window and wait for him to sit down in the desk to kill him?

Ultimately slicing his throat was his best option, it gave his victim the least time to react and he could then look this man up close before leaving the scene. 

It was settled.

He stood quietly besides the door, listening for any footsepts that approached the office. He could be looking at hours of standing still but considering the chandelier was still burning with freshly placed candles told him that his target would come eventually. One of his servants must have come and lit up the candles at his word sometime before he climbed up here. 

While he waited, he took in more details of the office. Now noticing the large portrait that hung on one of the walls. It was a familial portrait depicting the man himself, standing beside another youngman with blond and black hair, a young blonde woman all standing around a sitting man, that looked slightly older than all of them. 

It was probably a portrait of the Misfern House. It was amusing that a merchant house would commission a portrait of them to be painted as if they were the royal family. 

Sapnap had been the only one to ever spend enough time in a noble state to learn about the intricacies of the upper world, and apparently familial portraits were mostly reserved for the most distinguished nobles and the royal family. 

The audacity of this group of strangers made Punz smile a bit. If his client ordered more jobs to eliminate the rest of the family then he would have plenty of opportunities to learn more about them. It could be an interesting couple of months if that was the case. 

“The southern routes aren’t looking that promising?” a voiced asked in the corridor, before laughing

Punz didn’t manage to hear whatever the other person answered, but he wouldn’t have cared, surprised by the warmth of the voice he did hear.

“I did warn you that the droughts would affect the quantities of cereals the south could provide, and what did you say?” the voice paused, probably waiting for an answer before continuing, approaching this office. 

Could it be?

“Yeah, and how did that go for you? Hm? Should have listened to me!” That warm voice said, filled with arrogance. 

It had to be him. 

Punz heard steps stop right in front of the door, but nothing happened. 

“Go be mad about it elsewhere, you’ll sour my mood” the voice replied. Right in front of the door. 

It was definitely the target, but if he entered the office still talking with someone that would only alert somebody else when he slit his throat. 

Punz changed plans immediately and quickly and quietly moved to the window behind the desk and jumped out, hanging onto the ledge and moving so the curtains would hide him enough. The window faced to secondary street, it wasn’t as bad as being seen in the main street but it was definitely dangerous, but there was nothing he could do but stay there and wait for his target. 

The guards had no reason to look up and even if they did, the night was dark and his black cape should keep him hidden enough. Still a quick jump to a close rooftop was enough to escape. So he focused instead on listening, the target still at his office door. 

“Go finish your job instead! Some of us do have things to do after dark!” Punz heard followed by the opening of the office door. “Yeah. Sure! Goodbye now!” The voice insisted

He hadn’t closed the door yet, Punz would have been definitely discovered if he had gone through the original plan.

“Yes. I’ll make sure. I have things to do now. See you tomorrow” the target said, clearly getting irritated. The door closed and he let out a small groan and muttered something under his breath that Punz wasn’t able to catch. 

He instead listened to the heels click against the floor. Pacing around, slower than the confident strikes he had seen the ginger take downstairs. 

The footsteps went away and soon enough returned near the window, and they stopped. Followed immediately by the sound of the chair being pulled back. 

Punz tensed, knowing the moment was set for him to act.

He heard a heavy sigh followed by fabric rustling and the sound of paper shuffling.

Punz scooted closer and listened closely, breathing quietly and looking for any irregularity on his target, but his breathing was steady and he fell into a steady rhythm of checking papers. He was completely distracted by his work. 

So Punz took a deep breath and tensed up, thinking all the actions he needed to do in the next three seconds. He let a quite breath out and set the plan in motion, he put one feet on the ledge of the window, swiftly shifting the weight of his body in order to snatch a dagger out of his belt and perch in the window ledge with both feet and his other hand, launching forward to cover his victims mouth and slit his throat open. 

And in a fraction of a second his planned movements got interrupted by his target bolting out of the chair and letting him crash against it. 

Punz recovered his footing immediately and went straight to stab the target, or he would have, if the tip of a sword hadn’t been pressed against his own chest. 

“I will really appreciate if you didn’t kill me” his target said with a serious tone, holding the sword that was threatening to go right through his heart 

Punz just stood quite looking at the situation. His jobs were clean and quick, but he wasn’t a stranger of a target fighting against him. But he was frozen in place, finally seeing face to face the man he had been anticipating all afternoon. 

Ginger locks framed his face perfectly, and cold amber eyes kept him in place. Aside from his exquisite clothes, both hands were delicately decorated with rings, even the hand that was holding the sword that could end him looked absolutely divine. Like something a great master had sculptured. The tall and slim figure looked like something a god would sculpt and breath live into it. 

Punz took all the details with just one glance, and he moved swiftly out of the way of the sword, running up to the breathing statue to stab it and see for himself how he bleed and if he was real.

The ginger discarded the sword as soon as the combat became close contact, holding with surprising strength the hand that would have plunged the knife through his heart, using his other hand to retrieve a dagger of his own and place it against the neck of the assassin. 

Both getting locked in that position for just two seconds, golden amber meeting dark blue with only the intensity that death could evoque. The miniscule yet strangely intimate moment broke with Punz retrieving yet another dagger of his belt with his free hand and plunging it to his target's chest, only to be stopped by the delicately tailored vest as if it were made of metal. 

Before the assassin could react, he got kicked with extraordinary force in the chest, losing his footing and having to take steps back to keep himself on his feet, finding the sword being held at him again. 

This wasn’t going to go anywhere, and he perhaps was a bit delirious under the gaze of the amber eyes that were observing his every move, so he broke his personal rule of never talking during a job.

“Kill me, otherwise I won’t stop until you are dead” Punz said, surprised that the merchant was still standing so confidently after the scuffle, and then the arrogant bastard had the audacity to smile. 

“You made an otherwise boring night into a thrilling one, I’m thankful for that. But I don’t want my office to get more disorganized, so I insist you leave” the merchant asked politely as if he had just asked to reorganize a meeting for another day.

The smile on his face pulled the assassin to attack once again, not out of frustration but of excitement. He had to admit it was quite thrilling having a target fight back in such a composed way, elegantly dodging or deflecting his brutal and quick attacks. 

They traded a few more blows, Punz managing to slash a sleeve off of his target, and the merchant actually poking holes through his cape. 

Soon the heavy sound of footsteps and people shouting outside made its way to the battling duo. Realizing that the sound of the fight had most likely alerted the guards, Punz tried one last time to end his target but the ginger proved to be formidable, instead he ran to the window and surveyed the exterior, seeing a couple of torches get near the building probably being held by guards. 

He looked back for a moment over his shoulder, locking eyes with his target, now standing beside the door, sword still held tightly in his hand, and an intense expression fixated on him.

Somehow his eyes were burning in him something, it wasn’t anger or disgust. But he turned around and leaped to the adjacent rooftop. Leaving the moment just a memory of the past as he quickly made his way to leave the market place to hide again between the dark alleyways he dared called a home. 

He ran, and jumped, breathless despite being more than accustomed to this type of exercise. 

Thoughts rushing through his mind. He had just failed a job. He had failed his friends and himself. 

After years of taking the lives of unassuming people all the way to the life of a baron, all it took was one merchant to defeat him. And yet, nothing of that really mattered at the moment. 

The severe looks the ginger had given him took precedence over his anger and guilt. 

It was like a cursd, it had to be. How else would a merchant playing pretend with a sword defeat him?

Although he moved like a trained warrior and dressed as a pirate, had he not been so polite Punz would have confused him with one of his guildmates dressed in absurdly expensive clothes trying to blend in to complete a job. 

It made absolutely no sense what had just transpired, but it had. And it haunted Punz. 

  
  


The rooftops got lower and lower as he approached the poorer parts of the city. He jumped down before he could stumbled into a badly damaged roof that would cave under his feet, and continued by feet back to the guild. By now he was definitely in his territory, and yet he kept walking as if the guard was right behind his trail, quickly making his way through the small streets and alleyways. 

He was out of breath the moment he made it back to the guild, quickly passing by his friends that seemed to have left the card game in favour of drinking together. 

“Hey Punz! How did it go?” Purpled asked as the only occupant of the table that wasn’t hammered. 

Punz didn’t even spare a look at him, just rushing to the center fountain to get a hold of himself, walking half delirious by this point. 

He couldn’t explain why it had such an effect on him, he had observed targets for long and even then their deaths hadn’t faced him at all. Perhaps it was precisely that, his target was still alive. But he couldn’t bring himself to care about it, instead remembering the warm voice he had heard in the hall, the confident strides, the elegance and arrogance that dictated his every move, whether it was walking around a hall or holding a dagger against his neck. 

He reached the fountain and quickly kneeled besides it, splashing himself with cold water to break himself out of the haze.

He stayed there processing the events of the night for about five minutes before a worried Purpled approached him. 

“Punz? Did you get attacked?” the younger asked

“I-” Punz tried to explain but his mind went blank “I- just… I” He tried again not getting any further to voicing his feelings. 

What were his feelings? Why had every single detail about this man seep into his mind like this? Was it just obsession out of failing? Was this a question of pride?

“I failed” Punz finally said, unsure on how to express how he was being haunted by the eyes of the man he failed to kill

“Oh. But are you injured? Do we need to patch you up?” Purpled asked somehow uninterested that his friend had failed the big job that was supposed to support them through winter. This didn’t get lost in Punz

“N-No… I’m alright.. wha… Purpled didn’t you hear me? I failed!” he said

“Well that sucks but you are alright and there will be more jobs. Don’t worry” the younger assured him, offering his hand to help him out

The older man was utterly confused. Why wasn’t Purpled angry at him? Why wasn’t this a big deal? It was to him! And considering it put them all in peril to survive the colder months, how could they dismiss it? 

Instead of voicing any of his questions, he took Purpled’s hand and stood back up.

“Whoa they did a number on your cape!” the younger said stepping back and taking a hold on his cape “You are going to tell us what went down!” he said excited at the prospect of hearing a new story

Punz had other plans in mind, he laid a hand atop of the younger’s head and told him “maybe tomorrow, you all look like you are drunk” 

“I’m not drunk! You can tell me!” Purpled complained, but stop when he saw Punz walk straight to the quarters

“I’ll tell you later. I promise!” Punz assured him before focusing back on his path. 

He had failed, and he would be haunted forever if he didn’t give end to that man’s life. His client had asked for the job to be done before spring as it was then where most long voyages would be back. He still had plenty of time to purge those eyes from his mind. 


	2. The inventor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one cope after trying to be assasinated? Apparently thinking on the eyes of your assasin according to Fundy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy the chapter :3

Five was currently face planted on his desk, blueprints thrown all around him and small wooden and thread models scattered through the floor, all in various states ranging from incomplete to completely destroyed. 

He hadn’t managed to create anything new in four months and had just gone over fabricating more models of his existing gadgets.

To say he was frustrated was an understatement, he was bored to his core over assembling the same trinkets that would end up in the bloodied corpse of a pirate or sailor, perhaps even a guard. Maybe talking with Sam might help out with his lack of inspiration, but the thought of having to admit to the much more successful inventor that he was out of ideas would be shameful.

He just groaned, still planted on his desk, refusing to look up as he would only be reminded of his failure. Perhaps if he went for a stroll to the gardens of his family state it could clear up his head. But doing so would require him to go to his family’s state and suddenly it wasn’t such a good plan. 

Is this what the great masters felt when their genius left them? Well that was preposterous to think! They were masters for a reason! They were above petty and insignificant obstacles like the one he faced currently.

Would a lack of inspiration have stopped the wisest to make discoveries of the human body and medicine? Of course not! It was just his mind that refused to work like it was supposed to.

He groaned once again. Convinced that the moment his servant came to see him he would find him fused with his desk judging how he couldn’t bring himself to leave it, still thinking.

Until the sound of horses approaching his minor residence reached him. Immediately bolting up his desk and looking at the window just to see a carriage approaching.

It had no family crest as only those of noble standing could own one, but the carriage was the same that always brought the members of the Misfern House to him, and so his mood lighted up immediately. 

He quickly looked around and saw the state of disarray he had left his office on, and quickly went over the mess trying to make it presentable at least! If Ranboo had come this time he would surely want to see his newest plans and this state of disorder was no way of receiving guests.

He managed to clear most of the clutter and get rid of what he thought were his worst blueprints in time to see the carriage stop in front of the main door. He stopped running around at the same time his servant opened the door and announced the arrival of both Fundy and Ranboo. 

At the mention of them, Five took care of leaving his goggles back on his desk and fixing his sleeves, fixing his vest and trying his best to look professional.

It was futile as a moment after he was engulfed in a hug at the hands of the youngest merchant.

“‘Five!” Ranboo said excitedly while holding his friend

“Hello Ranboo. It has been months since you visited me”

“I had to tend to the inventory of the ships”

Ranboo explained, letting go of his friend while he explained 

“Ah so you were on deck duty. Did you do something to be out there?” Five asked, offering a grin to his younger friend

“Yes! I asked Eret to allow me to do that! As he usually did it himself and I wanted to learn” Ranboo replied clearly proud of himself

“Well if it was to advance your apprenticeship then I cannot get mad over your absence’ Five said before flashing a smile “still I can refuse to give you parts to tinker with this time for leaving me alone”

The warm expression of the younger one slipped away to a sadder one, before the inventor laughed and placed a gentle hand in his shoulder 

“It is nothing but a joke. You are free to take whatever parts you’d like. Just know I missed you” Five told the younger man that just looked annoyed at him before walking out of his office. 

“If I’m not mistaken your brother came with you”

“He did. I don’t know why he didn’t came to greet you immediately” Ranboo said following Five to the hall “Maybe is revenge for being so cruel to his younger brother” he quickly added clearly joking

“Oh no. Perhaps you are right” Five said amused, still heading to the main hall “Your brother is such a cruel man” 

“It isn’t very hospitable of you to talk about your guests in such an ill way” Fundy answered walking to be in view while still remaining in the main hall.

“My apologize, it was your brother that started it” Five said without any attempt of sounding apologetic, instead offering Fundy a smile 

The ginger man in turn smiled at him “And yet you’ve done it again”

“You keep terrible company Fundy!” Ranboo joked, still following Five

Five just laughed before answering “But I’m your friend as well Ranboo”

“He clearly isn’t talking about that” Fundy answered with a subtle dangerous edge to his words and a mischievous smile. 

Five looked at his friend, before looking at the younger one that just smiled knowingly. He looked away blushing slightly, finally reaching Fundy and extending a hand to greet him. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you are talking about” Five said trying to compose himself, and directing his attention to Fundy “Hello Fundy”

Fundy elegantly took a hold of his hand and kissed it “Is good to see you again My Lord” the merchant said, looking up to Five with a slight smile and an indescribable and yet hungry look in his eyes. 

The way those amber eyes looked up at him, made Five blush even more “please, you know neither of you need to use my title” he said, not trying to hide his smile.

Ranboo just sighed besides them “Sure you don’t know” he said while walking away from them. He always had to deal with this any time he came with Fundy for new negotiations and patents on Five’s work.

Fundy let go and just laughed at his brother's reaction, while following to catch up with him, breaking the moment. 

Five yearned for even just one second more of having those eyes looking at him in such an intense way. But he knew that the trade deals took precedence over that. At least for now. 

For the time being, he followed the two merchants to the sitting room where their meetings usually took place, on his way he asked his servant to bring wine to the trio.

  
  
  


They all sat down, as always the Misferns would sit across the center table from him if they came in pairs. The level of formality they insisted on keeping despite being close friends was something admirable, but Five wished they would desist from those practices, especially today.

All through the meeting, whenever Fundy wasn’t talking he looked distracted, and he even stopped mid sentence at one point as if something had just occurred to him.

It was normal, he was very articulated and wouldn’t hesitate to take some time to express himself better, but that often happened when he was in the company of outsiders or talking about foreign topics to him.

Fundy was talking about trade routes with him. And yet he froze mid sentence until Ranboo woke him up out of his daze.

Five got extremely worried at that, and wished he were closer to take his hand in reassurance and ask what had him worried. This was really strange behavior for him.

While Ranboo was explaining his most recent discoveries on the decks, Five couldn’t help but notice how often Fundy had stared at his cane and how his eyes focused on it intently, probably lost inside his head.

Why the cane? It was purely for decorative purposes to show the merchant’s high social standing. Well that was certainly someone ignorant would say.

Five had built that cane himself and he knew it to have a disguised rapier inside.

Had Fundy gotten into a fight? 

“Ranboo. Please forgive me for interrupting you” Five raised his voice, stopping the younger one from telling his anecdote. Fundy lifted his gaze from the cane and looked at Five

“Would you mind reaching to my office and bringing the blueprints on the desk? I believe there might be an invention that could potentially solve the slow management you describe”

Ranboo just looked at him, since clearly he didn’t find a problem in that slow management. Fundy catched into that and exchanged glances with Five, who in return just stared at him gravely.

Ranboo looked at the exchange and then at his older brother, who just made a slight hand movement and Ranboo stood up and left the sitting room.

Once he closed the door, Fundy spoke up “what happened? Why did you send him away?” 

Five just leaned forward on his seat and asked “Are you alright?” 

That question took Fundy by surprise and he just made a confused face.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“You seem distracted”

A flash of surprise crossed Fundy’s face before his features settled down in his usual smile “Is nothing”

It was something. Five was sure of it. 

“Fundy please if something is wrong-“

“I’ll tell you. But since nothing is wrong I suggest we drop this, Ranboo will probably return in no time”

Five stood up, and Fundy stood up in turn, compelled by the rules of the nobility.

“Five” Fundy tried to stop his friend before he closed the distance, but the noble had already done so and was reaching to his face gently 

“What 's wrong?” Five asked, looking up to the taller man, Fundy just averted his gaze, even if his face was encompassed by his friends hands.

Five gave a step forward closing the distance even more “Did something happen to your ships? Is your family alright?”

“All my ships are still afloat and all back home are alright. As I told you is not-” Fundy tried to explain but Five interrupted again with a graver expression.

“Is this about your father? Did he-“

A ringed finger pressed his lips to silence him, and Five finally stopped, still looking worried.

“Five I appreciate your concern. But I can assure you I’m absolutely fine” Fundy said, tenderly smiling at him

Five couldn’t argue with such a soft expression, less being this close to Fundy, perhaps he was just seeing things- 

“An assassin tried to kill him yesterday” Ranboo explained entering the sitting room again with blueprints at hand, not caring at all about the position he found his brother and friend in.

And they remained like that for a moment longer, both looking at Ranboo without letting go of eachother, Fundy opening and closing his mouth in indignation before taking his finger from Five’s lips and speaking angrily at his brother.

“Ranboo! We agreed we wouldn’t tell him!”

Five immediately backed off.

“Five wait! Let me explain” Fundy said approaching him, before noticing he had gone to take the blueprints that Ranboo had brought.

“Is that why you have been staring at your cane? Did you break it somehow?” Five asked standing in front of Ranboo and taking the pile of papers from him. 

Ranboo just backed off.

“No! It didn’t break! I take care of every single gift you give me!” Fundy explained, aware that Five was probably angry now. And his suspicions turned true when his friend turned around with a displeased face.

“I don’t care about what you do with my gifts! I worry about you!” Five said, returning to the center table and leaving the pile of blue prints there “Why didn’t you tell me someone tried to kill you?!”

“I- I didn’t want to worry you” Fundy replied apologetically. He really didn’t like upsetting his friend

“Well now I’m worried!” The noble replied once again making his way over Fundy “What happened? Are you hurt? Why did you even come here today?”

The merchant just held his friend’s face again to try and calm him down “Five. Look at me. I’m fine okay? I’m fine”

Ranboo meanwhile just looked from afar and rolled his eyes, turning around to leave the room again. He was used to the emotional moments of the duo and he knew the best thing was to leave them alone. He slipped silently out of the room. 

Fundy meanwhile was just focused on calming Five down, who didn’t hesitate to hug him the moment the door shut closed. 

Fundy just sighed and hugged him in return.

“Five I don’t have a single injury, the fight was over as soon as it started since the guards heard the commotion. One of my sleeves got cut, but not a single dagger harmed me” the merchant said reassuringly 

Five just stood there, forehead resting on Fundy’s shoulders. 

“What even happened?”

“A man was trailing me. I saw him briefly on the main floor of the exchange house, and once I went up to my office he jumped from the window and tried to kill me. So we fought, and once the guard was close enough that it could be heard, he jumped out the window and escaped through the roofs” Fundy said, not really thinking in the mortal peril he had fend off. But on the deep blue eyes that had looked at him. 

Especially the moment right before the man jumped out the window. It was all he had been thinking about for the last hours. That grave expression ingrained in his mind. 

It was so unfair, the way such a terrible awful moment had been burned to his mind. He didn’t remember fighting or what he did afterwards, just the strength he had to use to restrain his opponent. The way the blue eyes, cold as ice didn’t match the agitated pace in which the man had fought.

He had no idea why his mind had decided to focus on such a thing when he could have died. It was confusing, intriguing even. But voicing those thoughts would probably get him labelled as a mad man. 

And telling Five he had been distracted during the meeting thinking about the man that had made a mess at his office wasn’t precisely a pleasant idea.

His mind tried to process the fact he was supposed to die last night. Was it a hired job? Then who wanted him death? It must be someone close if the assassin knew where his office was. Or was this a personal thing? It couldn’t be, he was sure he would remember that face. And just like that all his thoughts about the awful night came back circling to that man.

It was awful. Truly terrible.

He huffed indignantly for returning to that mental image but he was interrupted by Five. 

“Are you sure you are alright?” He asked softly, still holding him close

Fundy had forgotten that he was still standing in the sitting room in the noble’s house and that said noble was still in his arms.

“I am, it just makes me think. Wonder.” Fundy said. It was true. He wondered why his focus was on that man instead of the reality that he could have been found bleeding all over the documents on his desk.

And there he had done it again.

He frowned. If this kept going how was he supposed to focus on his job? Five had noticed he had been distracted and that didn’t offer him much comfort over his other financial prospects.

Once again his raising mind was interrupted by Five, now tenderly kissing him in the cheek. Fundy woke up from his daze and looked at the noble, that was now looking at him worriedly, his hands resting on his shoulders

“Are you scared?” He asked

“No. I don’t think so. Just confused” Fundy answered holding Five’s look. 

He in return looked at him so tenderly, oh so gently as if Fundy were a precious gemstone that could crack and dust at any moment if he dared to look just too much.

Fundy leaned forward and shushed his worries with a brief kiss, and Five quickly returned it, sliding his hands from his shoulders to his neck, and grabbing at him to keep him closer, turning the supposedly short kiss into a longer one.

The merchant had intended it to be a brief kiss, to reassure his friend. But as Fundy was ambitious, Five was determined, and the noble was determined to not let go. So Fundy didn’t let go either, sliding his hands down the back of the brunette to hold him impossibly close.

As things tended to go, Five took over, sliding his hands up his neck tantalisingly slow just to grab at his ginger locks, earning a groan from Fundy, before pulling him away, looking up to him. 

For a moment Fundy got lost in those dark eyes looking up to him, but then Five dived for his neck. Surprisingly not actually doing anything, yet, but merely whispering. 

“You should stay”

“I haven’t been gone that long” Fundy replied, a bit breathless

“I know, but I’m worried about this. I’m truly worried someone is out to get you” Five said, still running his fingers through Fundy’s hair 

“And putting you at risk will make it better?” the ginger asked trying to look at his friend with no success as the hold in his hair kept him in place 

“Would you rather have your family in danger?” 

“Ideally no one would be in danger” Fundy replied before hesitating on his next sentence

“What is it?’ Five asked in a sweet voice, Fundy couldn’t deny him an answer

“I came here for bussiness”

“As always” 

Fundy laughed slightly at that, not missing the satisfied huff Five let escape at his laughter

“As always, yes” Fundy settled down “But it was also meant as a kind of goodbye. I’ll be staying on my own state in the inner city until I can figure out what’s happening”

“You are easier target being all alone” 

“I am, and is better like that. I wouldn’t want any of you to get hurt on my behalf”

Five stopped his gentle caressing and grabbed Fundy’s cheeks, backing off enough to look him eye to eye. 

“What makes you think your family or me would be better if we woke up one day with words in the streets that they found your body back at your state?” Five said, expression a mix of anger and worry

Fundy just stared at the deep dark eyes. Losing himself in the vast expanse of their calming nature, quite the contrast at the hard edges of the cold blue eyes that wanted him death. 

Why had he thought about that again?

“I do not intend to die Five. I have enlisted the best detectives to take care of this and in the meantime I will be ready at every moment, afterall how could I not? There is no one in all the vicinity of the southern sea that has been gifted as many tools as you. You’ll keep me safe” The ginger assured with a sly smile

Five knew his friend would do anything to keep them safe, so negotiating with him was futile. He did end up with the upper hand in any sort of arrangement he did, didn’t he? 

He sighed. Giving up on trying to convince him to stay in his state for safety. Building more tools for him was way more useful anyway. Still something bothered him 

“Fundy?”

“Yes?” he asked back, looking intently at him

Those amber eyes, always scheming, always searching, always burning him, Five defied them with just four words.

“You are absolutely idotic” Five declared before freeing Fundy’s face from his grip and diving right to his neck, grabbing desperately at his slim back while undoing the lace of Fundy’s blouse. 

Fundy gasped, pulling Five closer “Did you just-” 

“You come here as goodbye” Five complained in between attacking Fundy’s neck merciless with kisses “Knowing we won’t have as many opportunities to see each other” he punctuated by undoing lace by lace of Fundy’s corset, like he had done many times before “And I ask you to stay and you tell me no?” 

The noble took the upperhand of their position and effectively pushed Fundy back enough to trap him against his library, looking up. 

Fundy looked down, appreciating how Five looked slightly disheveled. Combed locks out of place and his vest clearly tampered with. 

“For as much as I would like to stay, I have to keep you safe” he replied 

Five held his stare for longer before replying “Just one night, just as goodbye. There is no reason for it to be dangerous if it is just once” 

It did make sense, the attempt had only been yesterday and the chances were too low for the assassin to have tailed him all the way here. But he was unsure. If something happened to Five he would never forgive himself.

The brunette clearly saw the distress swimming in his mind “Fundy” he said, calling attention back to him before talking again “please. If… if anything were to happen to you I… I would be devastated . I trust you, I believe in your abilities and yet please don’t deny me a goodbye”

Fundy had heard those words before when going on a long voyage to the east. His ships didn’t sink and his enterprise was successful but he did feel better for giving Five some sort of closure just in case, just for the peace of mind it brought both of them and the tender memories he could take with him while venturing distant ports.

Fundy sighed and leaned closer “If you ask like that then I have to comply” he said before letting a smile slip into his lips

Five looked at him before grinning himself “Oh don’t look so pained and regretful about it”

Fundy laughed a bit before Five lips silenced him again with a kiss. The ginger replied with a kiss on his own but he stopped Five before he could litter kisses in his neck again.

“We haven’t closed any deals yet, and Ranboo is still waiting outside”

Five blinked, and immediately backed off “Oh. Maybe I am a bad host”

Fundy laughed lightly and started tying up the laces on his corset Five had undone “I’m sure he probably went to your office to look at more blueprints” 

“I got carried away. I’m so embarrassed, what will I tell Ranboo? What is he going to tell Eret?” the noble said worriedly fixing his vest, and passing a hand through his hair

“Probably the same thing he already tells Eret, that you are distracting his accountant”

Five blushed slightly out of embarrassment, and that elicited a laugh from Fundy. Hearing the merchant openly laugh after seeing him worried all afternoon did brought a smile to his face

“I always wondered why Eret forbid you from coming without one of your siblings for trade deals” the noble said, feigning innocence

Fundy just rolled his eyes, tying again the lace on his blouse’s neck “Would you help me?” he said turning around 

Five approached and helped with the last strings in the corset that fundy couldn’t reach on his own 

“You are awfully quick untying this things” Fundy said, playfulness tangible in his voice

“I had to learn after you banned me from trying to undo them with scissors” the brunette replied 

“The ladies on the court would be scandalized at your ability” 

“They already are, that’s why I don’t get invited to balls” Five said with a huff, not really angry, just annoyed “One builds a mechanic lighter and suddenly the court is trying to avoid you” 

“Well at least you are still part of the court. Otherwise how would we gossip about them?” Fundy said with his sly smile

Five smiled as well and backed off, with all the laces done “You are terrible” 

The merchant turned around to look at him “I am” he quickly added “Let’s go” 

“You will stay. Right?” Five asked, calm but with uncertainty on his voice

“I will” Fundy answered, walking towards the door of the sitting room “but first we should finish this meeting before Ranboo tells Eret and my salary gets cut” 

Five nodded and followed him out of the sitting room. 


	3. The docks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punz keeps on making plans but all seem to fail for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter :3

“Are you sure you can get a job?” Ponk asked 

“I’m certain. Nobles are always in need of killing illegitimate children, concubines or political rivals” Sapnap answered in return showing a beautifully tailored letter directed to certain Marquis close to his heart “I just need to sneak in somehow and find someone that might want someone death”

“That's too difficult! Just ask your boyfriend for money” Purpled complained, making Sapnap blush and looked away at that

“Pshh. He wished the Marquis was his boyfriend” Ponk added teasingly

“Shut up!” Sapnap shouted to his two friends “George is my friend. And I can’t ask for money! We should be able to fend for ourselves” 

“But why? Is not like he needs all the money he has” Purpled complained

“He isn’t a tittled Marquis, the family fortune still falls under the domain of his father so he can’t freely spend it” Sapnap explained “And even if he could. We are assassins. Have some pride” he chastised the younger of the trio.

“Let’s not talk of pride. We should be more concern on this actually working and not resulting on your execution” Ponk intervened “We suffered enough losses when Jack decided to go solo, we don’t need to lose someone else” 

“I bet his pockets are lined with money” Purpled complained “Selfish bastard” he muttered. Even if he would never admit how much he admired him 

“Please. Focus.” Ponk insisted “If this plan of yours doesn't work then what are we supposed to do?”

“Get other jobs” Sapnap jokes “If even Punz can’t do it is there any hope for us?” 

Ponk hit him in the arm lightly “You saw how affected he was yesterday. Don’t be like that”

“Yeah! At least he got a big job and is planning on completing it even though he almost died yesterday!” Purpled added “You only have a plan that can fail”

“All plans can fail'' Sapnap bit back “At least I have a plan. What are you trying to do to help us Purpled? Hm?” 

“Alright stop.” Ponk demanded, silencing the two younger ones “Sap I trust your plan works, but you should consider it can fail. If the problem was simply that you don’t get a hit then that’s no problem, we just try elsewhere. But if they capture you then what?” 

“I won’t get captured” Sapnap replied

“That’s not what I asked. I said. If you get captured then what is your plan to escape?”

“I’ll think of something” Sapnap replied 

Ponk groaned at that answer. Improvisation could take you so far, but messing on noble lands with no plan was a death sentence.

“I’ll ask you what your plan is later then. Do you have any plans on your own Purpled?” he asked shifting his attention

“Go around the black market offering to do a hit. If it doesn't work at least I’m close enough to the market to steal food or some gold” 

“Well then. That leaves me to look at whatever job was directly posted in the guild and check on Punz”

“No need. He left early today” Sapnap said “He said he was going after his target” 

Both Ponk and Purpled got worried at that answer

“Doesn't surprise me. If a merchant kicked my ass I too would be embarrassed” Sapnap said

“Punz didn’t look embarrassed or angry… He was acting weird” Purpled said

“He is determined to finish the job” Ponk added unsure. Punz could wait hours just to get a target and his drive was insane. But this felt different 

“Hey the sooner he gets it, the sooner we get paid” Sapnap said trying to cheer up his friends “He is probably just worried about the winter” 

“I hope that’s the case and he isn’t going to do anything stupid” Ponk replied 

Thankfully even half delirious for the events of the previous week. Punz still had his wits about him and had spent the last few days looking for information about his target. His client didn’t seem too disappointed after he informed him about the initial failure. 

“I knew that conceited brat wasn’t going to go down easily” his client had said “If you still want the work just go ahead ask whatever you need to finish him”

The hatred the old man felt for the merchant was palpable, this coupled with the amount of information the man had over the ginger meant this was a personal matter. Interesting. 

Punz already knew his target was a renowned merchant that worked for the Misfern Merchant house and was part of said house. He knew where he worked and where his office was. Next place to look was obviously the Misfern state but his client gave him another location as well 

“If he learned anything from me, he must have a small state of his own. I don’t know where it is but you seem like a smart guy. You’ll figure it out” 

The old man refused to say anything else. That did make Punz work unnecessarily difficult but it was best like this, some clients would hire an assassin and then kill them to erase all evidence of their crimes. Having a client that just kept his identity hidden was better.

The nobility always talked about how people in the slumps were savages but they were no saints either. Many were just beasts with jewelry and a title. The fact they even hired them was proof enough they were no different. 

But he was no philosopher to ponder over that. He needed the money. And so with the new lead he had waited outside the Misfern state to identify if his target was there. After three days of stalking the frontal gates he decided the old man was probably right.

And so that brought him back to the marketplace and the exchange house. Trailing every single Misfern member to see if they would lead him to his target would take too much time. Instead following him home from his office was a more feasible thing to do.

Even if the office was compromised as he had attacked him there and his target would probably take measures to change that, he needed to negotiate on the main floor. And even if he didn’t he would need to be back eventually. 

Punz thought that perhaps sending Ponk would be a better idea to prevent someone from identifying him but upon closer inspection he saw the security had increased and everyone was checked before entering and required to show bank notes to be allowed to enter.

Sending Ponk would be useless. Even if his client provided them with the bank notes the search would expose him. Unless he send in Ponk and he made his way up the second floor down the first floor and handed him a dagger. But his mere presence there would stirr chaos if he got recognized.

Punz sighed and started pacing. If he simply sent Ponk to trail his target then that could work. But that was possibly another week or two gone without finishing the job. As the bank notes would need to be made, and they would have to catch the target a day in the exchange house and after identifying his state that would require recognizance first to finally carry on the hit. He could consider going to such lengths if his client was willing to pay upfront. 

But if he didn’t, then they would have probably less than three weeks left before the cold settled in and they ran out of money. 

The quickest possible plan would be having Ponk do the hit himself in the exchange house while he caused conmotion and chaos. That would take the same preparation as the longer plan but the time spent in recognizance could be cut.

But following that route meant that he wouldn’t eliminate the target himself.

At that though the haunting amber eyes came back to his mind and he stopped his pacing to clear his head.

They taunted him. They haunted him. He wouldn’t know peace unless he plunged his knife through the merchant himself and saw the life escape those golden eyes. 

  
  


He passed a hand through his hair. If he ever said that to Ponk he would call him crazy and insist he had been right about him getting too obsessed over a job to actually complete it.

Even if it hurt his pride and wither his expectations, that was his best course of action and he couldn’t leave his friends without sustenance over his own delusion about his target.

He walked out the alleway to observe the exchange house again. He would survey one more time while he came up with a different plan, and then he would go back to his client and suggest the newest plan. 

Ponk would probably have no objections in helping him and seeing how willing his client was to get rid of the merchant, all that stood in his way was himself.

It wasn’t the first time he had been hired and he had planned alongside his friends and allowed them to directly end the target instead of doing the hit on his own. But this time it somehow felt wrong proposing to let someone else kill him.

He shook his head slightly. Perhaps he had gone crazy after all. He needed a beer. Or a dozen. 

Punz walked back to the market to drive suspicion away from him and see if he could take some pastries from a bakery on his way. 

Maybe his target would send someone else to serve as an accountant and he would go back to walking in the main merchant house. Maybe he could look there as well and come up with an alternative plan.

Punz walked around the marketplace. Maybe he could check the docks for extra information, no matter how polished the man was he must have stepped foot in the docks and negotiate for lower prices or bribes from pirates to give them supplies. No matter how much the merchant shone with his luxurious tittle, there must be some dirty and ugly work to be done in the less than shining docks.

He walked and planned and received and scheme. Whoever thought the assassin life was easy would probably end up as one kf their victims someday. Not even inconsequential killings could be done by simply approaching the target and plunging a knife to their brains. 

The killing started days, even weeks prior and that final blow was simply the final piece. The last card to win a game of cards. It couldn’t be placed without playing the game first, just as hits couldn’t be simply done.

Punz was known between his friends and guild members for completing game after game after game efficiently. Perhaps thats why he was so transfixed in the merchant. He had defeated him in this game. He had ruined his plans. 

And that had put in jeopardy his livelihood as well as his friends. He found he should hate that merchant and yet he couldnt, he could only think on his golden eyes, his galant figure and those sculpted hands adorned with rings.

He couldn’t be more telling about his position in life and society even if he wanted to. No noble he had observed conducted themselves in such a way. It was almost theatrical how the merchant would act to make it clear he was above the common folk despite not being noble himself. 

That could also be a reason for Punz’s fixation. It was less logical but then again his interest resembled more a twisted mania than a logical investment of his attention and time.

It was so bad his friends had probably catched on already that something was troubling him.

Somethings as unsettling as the eyes of the man he failed to kill.

Punz shook his head a bit and headed towards the docks. He needed a beer.

As always the market place was buzzing with activity but it became an empty space in comparison to the docks. Filled with guards, sailors, merchants, pirates, assassins, nobles, and probably everyone that had walked their own path of life. 

The marketplace was supposedly for everyone but it was for the rich. The alleway markets that appeared in the dark corners of the small dark streets he called his home were markets as well but any map would locate The Marketplace near the main plaza, the exchange houses and the banks. It was clearly meant only for the rich. But the docks? The docks were fair game.

One of the first lessons they had taught Purpled was to never pick pockets in the docks. His hand could land in the pouch of a very rich gentleman or the bag of coins of a pirate that wouldn’t hesitate carving his eyes out.

They had no bad blood with pirates, after all all of them were criminals. And as criminals they respected the rule of violence. A pirate simply had a bigger sword at their disposal to poke eyes out of someone’s face and the disposition to make a public demonstration while they would simply stab the transgressor and flee the scene in absolute silence.

In regards to their line of work they did resemble pirates but their methods were more akin to thieves . Punz always thought it was simply the most effective thing to do. Be able to defend oneself and turn in a profit without having to sail the seas. 

That was uncharted territory he feared more than any type of incarceration. Jail was something he could escape from, the ocean was not.

Slowly the streets became busier and the amount of nobles and rich people decreased as well as the amount of traders, sailors and guards increased.

He looked around seeing barrels and boxes being moved around. Many with the stamp of the Misfern House on them. 

Even in winter the House managed to trade like crazy. No wonder people wanted their accountant out of the game.

He looked ahead, trying to see what ships might have set anchor. Surprisingly he identified some ships that probably belonged to the merchant house, and the giant naval vessel that was The Blitz loming further away. 

He was very much a man of land. He had no interest in what happened in the big expanse of eternal blue that was the sea. But he knew a pirate ship when he saw one. No black flag with a skull. Just no flag in general, that was the tell.

For them to come this close to a port without the sailors and guards doing something was perplexing. Maybe they had come simply for supplies and everyone knew better than to mess with them.

Publicity, Ponk had called it. Punz argued it was just common sense. Purpled had only commented how cool it was.

Whatever the case Punz loosened one of his daggers a bit just in case he crossed paths with an unruly sea dog. He turned around and entered a tavern just to find it filled to the brim with pirates. Who would have known? 

He made his way to the bar to ask for beer while he heard the gleeful chatter and laughter between the pirates. Being stuck at sea for months in one ship didn’t look ideal, at least the crew seemed to get along well enough as not to make it worse. 

He sat himself at the bar and waited for a waitress to take notice of him. 

He looked around while he waited. There were many interesting individuals that might carry with them stories from far away. He was tempted to ask but forgot completely about it when he saw the young lady from the Misfern House seated at a table with the pirates. A young woman with the hat of captain sat besides her and held her close. 

Oh.

He turned around as not to raise suspicion for looking too long. He closed his eyes and focused on what he saw just to make sure. 

It was her. She looked exactly the same as the portrait hanging in his target’s office. She would probably return to the Misfern state later so there was no use following her. Unless she went somewhere else. 

Punz decided to drink a beer and follow her.

She was surrounded by pirates but this could be an unique opportunity. It might not be a risk worth taking but anything that gave him a lead was worth it. 

Ponk was going to call him an idiot for sure. 

Punz waited for about two hours as it seemed the crew was having lunch and then he saw them leave, specifically the captain with the Misfern lady and another pirate. It seemed like they were accompanying her somewhere. Perhaps he could get something out of this.

He emptied his last glass and paid before standing up and leaving. He walked out the street and saw the hat of the captain in the crowd. He slowly followed to keep enough distance to go unseen but still be able to follow them. 

They walked through alleyways that became wider and wider as they went along, they were walking closer to the sea. Punz pulled up his cape to hide his face as it seemed he would get something out of this little trip. 

As they approached the sea the amount of people decreased again. They were probably going to a warehouse of the Misfern House. He had no idea what were the chances of his target being there but it could happen, and so he started looking around for rooftops he could run across to flee the potential crime scene. 

Place was getting quieter and quieter and more filled with guards, it was probably not the best plan to enter through the main door and he saw the captain take off her hat and hand it to her subordinate. He stopped following them and looked around. 

The giant warehouse that stood closest to the sea and had the most people going in and out was probably where the women were headed. 

Punz looked around and saw a bunch of wooden boxes piled up close enough to another building to climb and get on the roofs. It was the middle of the day but he had a better opportunity to get away if he climbed up instead of trying to avoid the guards that would probably cut his path towards the warehouse. 

He approached the boxes and before he could doubt or anyone could call him out, he climbed up and jumped to grab at the ledge of the roof and pull himself up the roof.

He heard shouts from the ground and he picked up his pace, running through the rooftops as fast as he could. His black coat made him terribly visible in the daylight but he had chosen this route so all that was left was to run as fast as possible. 

An arrow hit a tile he barely avoided, he looked down to see the guards carring bows with them and aiming directly at him. 

He ran faster. Perhaps it was better if he jumped down and fled through the alleyways, but no arrow had come close to hitting him and he was almost there. 

Ponk was truly going to kill him for being so stubborn if he wasn’t shot out of the roofs and executed first. 

The whistling of an arrow warned him and he ducked to avoid the flying projectile. They were not even aiming to incapacitate, they were aiming to kill. He cursed under his breath and made an early jump to the next rooftop to throw the guards off rhythm but he miscalculated and crashed through a window. He rolled and gathered his bearings again, crouching and looking around where he had landed. 

Judging by the boxes stamped with the Misfern House name he had landed on an auxiliary warehouse. 

He heard shouting so he pulled up his cape once again and tried to make his way out, his objective was the main warehouse afterall. 

Punz hid behind boxes while he heard guards run around and warn everyone about him being there. He sneaked between containers and barrels and made his way down to the main floor. It was an open place but if he got caught in a smaller place there would be less chances of escaping.

He saw some guards pass by and he quickly sneaked behind another collection of boxes. He looked around and inmediatly ducked seeing more people approaching. This hall was too crowded.

Punz sat down there and looked around trying to figure out what to do. If he could sneak put another window he could keep going and get an advantage over the soldiers that would be too worried looking for him to actually focus on the killing inmediatly.

That was if the merchant was even here.

If he was not them he had been a complete fool.

He looked over at a collection of flour sacks on the lower floor, he could jump and land on them and maybe escape like that-

“Whats going on?” A voice aske, a voice that came from the left side and probably had come out the door Punz had observed.

A voice he recognized clearly

“I’m sorry Mr. Fundy. A rufian was seen running to the roof and he made his way inside here” -the guard explained.

Punz froze. He listened closely and looked at the shadows projected in the floor. 

There was that tall silhouette. That coupled with that voice was definite proof that it was him. It was his target. 

He looked closed. The guard was probably standing right in front of the barrels and the merchant stood further away facing him. The guard would be giving him the back a so Ounz could easily stab him and then go after his target. The problem was how much armour the soldier had.

“A rufian?” the merchant asked 

“Yes. We will find him-“

“Go to the main warehouse” the merchant said with a severity punz had not heard before from his warm voice

“But-“ the soldier tried to argue

Punz could see the shadow of the helmet the soldier used, it wasn’t a quick kill then. Perhaps waiting to have an opening was his best option

“Don’t argue with me. Go to the main warehouse. A larger stock is there” the meechant said in a commanding voice “leave some of your men here, I can find that thieve and deal with them myself’ Fundy declared

Those words moved something inside Punz. It was a challenge. He was being challenged. 

His target was challenging him. 

Whether it was anger or excitement that stirred inside him he didn’t know, but he had already stood up and cracked the neck of the guard to care.

He saw it all in slowmotion. How the angered face of the merchant morphed into one of surprise, and how his hand flew to his cane and he pulled his sword out of it. Just in time to block him lurching forward with his daggers.

The strike was too strong and the merchant had to take a step back, Punz pushed forward, both not caring about the limp body behind them.

“I didn’t imagine it would be you again,” the merchant said between gritted teeth.

Punz knew that the vest the merchant had was probably protected just like last time, so he pushed enough to get an opening and kick him. That gave him enough space to aim at his head but the merchant expertly dodged and used the opening to try and stab him. Punz barely dodged.

“You were not lying when you said you wouldn’t stop until you died” Fundy said annoyed, lurching forward with his sword. Punz parried the blade of the rapier with his daggers

This annoyance of him was nothing like the polite arrogant fool of last time. It was arrogant of him talking even if he was battliting to death still. But he found this rather inconvenient, not even a drop of fear showing. Punz enjoyed seeing him like this. On edge.

The merchant pushed down with the blade but Punz’s blades were thicker and he was better positioned so he simply pushed up enough to dodge and get out of the way, making his adversary fumble momentarily.

He didn’t give him a second to spare and he tried again stabbing him. He landed a back on his back out of habit but the vest proved to be reinforced just like last time. So he went for a second attack on his shoulder before the merchant could properly react. And he failed as the merchant landed a punch in his face that desorientated him. The beautifully crafted rings had made the blow even worse.

Punz stumbled backwards. More surprised than pained by the punch.

The merchant put a blade to his neck. Punz looked at it and then back to the man. Those amber eyes looking directly into his soul yet again.

The assasin could die right now but he would go happy. He wasn’t sure why.

“I don’t want a body in my warehouse. That would start awful rumors”

“So are you going to ask me to leave politely again?” Punz said back. He knew he shouldn’t talk. That time had been the only time he had talked during a job. But he couldn’t help himself.

The merchant's eyes narrowed and stared more intently at him. Punz breath caught. Was he waiting for death or something else?

“I’ll have you arrested” the ginger said.

At his words Punz became aware of his surroundings again and he realized both ends of the hallway had been blocked by guards. 

If Ponk could sse him now he would curse him until the end of times

“Mr. Fundy we can handle it from here” one of the guards said from where he stood

The merchant gave a brief look that read ‘I doubt it’ before answering “Yes just give me a second. I need to know who send him” the merchant said focusing back on Punz

Punz didn’t answer. To be fair even if he decided to talk he wouldn’t know who had hired him. He didn’t even know his client’s name. But it seemed his client did know the merchant personally.

Besides if he talked he was of no use and would be dealt with immediately, at least like this he could give a reason to the merchant to want him alive.

“If you don’t talk you will only make this worse for you. Who sent you?” The merchant insisted

Punz looked intently at him before taking his cape off and throwing it upwards. The distraction was enough to throw a knife at the legs of two guards at one side of the hall to incapacitate them enough time for Punz to make a run for it.

“Don’t let him escape!” The merchant shouted. At the same time Punz pushed the guards out of his way and he ran with the guards close. 

He looked back and saw the merchant stayed back so he took throwing knifes from his belt and threw them. Each knife getting to it’s resting place on the head of every guard.

  
  


Punz kept on running, jumping over boxes and pushing barrels and boxes to block the way. Until he saw another window, he jumped and smashed it open and he found himself in the alleyways between warehouses. He took a moment to collect himself.

He had only 5 throwing knives left, and he had lost his cape. He was in the middle of the docks where guards were looking for him in the middle of the day.

Fucked didn’t even start to express how bad the situation he had gotten himself into was.

He should have drank beer and go back home. He could have left the mission when he saw how many guards where there. He could have simply waited for his target to leave as it was really not a good place to kill him.

And he didn’t. He was too damn thrilled with the idea of killing the merchant right now. He was desperate for the money. They needed it. But this truly was not the way to do it nor the opportunity he should have taken. 

He heard guards shouting and running around. He looked at himself. The only thing that could indicate his profession was the knives he carried. He looked around and saw a sac of potatoes so he cut it open, dumped its contents and turned it inside out, and then he saved all of his knifes in there. He stood up and pulled the bag over his shoulder. And he walked out.

Between all the commotion he looked just like another worker going on about his day. He walked down the main street to hopefully make it back to the more crowded area of the docks.

With no cape and without his knives Punz looked just like anyone else. And hopefully that would be enough to get him out of here. Probably the only person that could recognize his face was the merchant. The man he was going to kill most likely knew him by face.

That detail spurred something in Punz but he wasn’t sure what it was and he still had to flee so he ignored it. He could wonder about it later over a pint of beer back at the guild.

Maybe he would stay inside for an entire day while he remembered how to be a logical man. For now he just had to keep away from the guards to make it out.

Punz walked calmly around the chaos. Guards talking between each other and guards running around. If none of them noticed him or suspected him he could get away.

And he did. After some tense minutes he managed to get back to the crowded area and then back to the marketplace and eventually back to his home. 

By the time he arrived the sun was setting again and his feet hurt slightly, he hadn’t landed properly after crashing through that window. That was going to kill him tomorrow as well as the impact.

He made his way into the guild and passed through the tavern to see if he could find any of his friends there. Turns out the squad didn’t get drunk that day, so he continued all the way to his room.

He opened the door and let himself in, closing the door behind him and sighting.

“Ey Punz!” Purpled called from his hammock

“Hi” Punz greeted back, letting the bag drop to the floor and sliding down the door

“You okay?” The younger asked getting out of his hammock and approaching him “Where is your cape?”

“I lost it” Punz replied rummaging through the bag “Where is Ponk and Sapnap?”

“They are planning for Sapnap to go to a masquerade and get a job there” 

“Hmm” Punz replied without really paying attention, just inspecting his daggers and knives 

“Are you okay?” Purpled asked now standing in front of Punz

Punz looked up to see a worried purpled standing in front of him. He decided to be hones

“I almost got arrested today, and killed. Had to ditch my cape to escape” Punz explained and saw Purpled approaching worriedly “I have no wounds. Just some bruises from crashing through a window”

“Then why do you look half dead?” The younger asked

“I might be going crazy” Punz answered thinking back to the amber eyes. How they had been so calm that night and so unlike today, they where fierce, filled of anger. They challenged him.

“I’m going to get Ponk. Stay there” Purpled said reaching for the handle of the door

“Go ahead” Punz said moving out of the way.

Purpled oppened the door and spared him a lat glance before leaving and closing the door behind him.

And Punz was left alone with the amber eyes yet again.


	4. The family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would everyone in your family decide to keep panicking after you just survived a second assasination attempt? Fundy knows why and still he isn't going to be better about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! sorry this stories take more time to update but since they are more of side projects they usually get updated less frequently. 
> 
> Nevertheless here! You get some more! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (Heads up. This isn't beta read. We die like men)

“He must have followed you into the docks” Fundy said, still mildly concerned, fidgeting with the rings on his hands. The same that he had driven to the assassins face with a punch. He never thought he would get to such a close fight he would have to rely on his fists. 

“But how would he know who I am?” Nikki asked back. More worried about her brother almost getting killed again. 

She had been inspecting the main warehouse alongside Puffy to study the current inventories and see what provisions they could her and the crew of The Duckling. Just to be interrupted by the shouts of the workers in the warehouse and the supervisor running up to her and urging her to go to her office. She went alongside Puffy and her second in command and all three of them remained locked inside for about an hour without really knowing what happened. Just for Fundy to arrive slightly disheveled and with sword in hand. 

Nikki had asked what happened but Fundy simply told her to stay with Puffy while a carriage arrived for them. It wasn’t until they had stepped inside the carriage that Fundy explained how there had been another attempt against his life. 

“He must have seen our family portrait in my office the night he attacked me” Fundy said pensively, still fidgeting with his rings and looking at his cane, as if to unsheathe the hidden rapier again at a moment's notice. 

He was definitely on edge. 

“At least I hope that is how he knew… otherwise it means he has been tailing us for longer than I imagined, or whoever hired him knows us” Fundy said with a grave expression.

Nikki saw how Fundy drummed the handle of the cane again and again. She gently laid her hand on top of his to stop the fidgeting. 

“Fundy” She said softly

Fundy lifted his gaze to look at his sister. He found a face filled with worry and sadness. 

“Nikki don’t tell me to not get worried. Something could have happened to you” Fundy replied

“Nothing happened to me! I was with Puffy and one of her men, and I was in an entirely different storage facility” she argued

“But he followed you” Fundy replied

“That man. He followed you to get to me. And he won’t stop. His next move is surely to use one of you to get to me. He already probably knows all your faces, he knows where my office is and now where the warehouse is. He probably even knows about our state!” he stated worriedly

Nikki knew there wasn’t much she could do to calm him down. How could she? Fundy could have died and even if he didn’t his fears of any of them getting hurt weren’t unfunded. He was being targeted and that put them all in danger.

“Why… not leave the city?” Nikki proposed

“What?” Fundy asked. Clearly he hadn’t considered that option

“Maybe you could write to-”

“I can’t leave and expose you like that” Fundy replied “If I’m not in the city whoever target me could target any of you to get back at me” 

He was not going to calm down anytime soon. Nikki simply worried more for him. Breaking him out of an anxious state was not easy. 

Fundy meanwhile was spinning every possibility on his head.

It had been horrifying how that man simply killed a guard to get to him and rob him of his life as well. His moments seemed more janky and less planned this time around, but even if that attack hadn’t been planned out he had killed a man standing on his way with no problem and had fled guards following him closely. 

The strength he demonstrated, the agility. His cold eyes that craved nothing but death, It made him a horrible specter. 

Who had send him?

He couldn’t figure out who would want him dead, because many people would but who was actively scheming to see him get stabbed? Rival houses? But it didn’t make sense from a commercial perspective. Even if he died the Misfern Merchant company would go on without him. And for the assassin to be able to target first his office and then probably follow Nikki to find the warehouse it seemed more likely someone had personally targeted him. 

But who?

And where had they hired this man? The escape through the window last time had been impressive but this time around the way he forced his way out even if surrounded by guards just to seemingly disappear in thin air, only leaving his cape behind seemed next to impossible. 

He had talked with some guards that told him they had seen him up the roofs and he dodged all the arrows just to jump and made his way inside the warehouse through a window. 

Judging by that he had to be truly professional if he could simply run across roofs and made his way so easily through buildings. Professional assassins used poison but that took time and was a risky affair that could fail. But someone trained in such a way and possessing enough strength to crack a neck as a second thought had definitely perfected his craft of taking lives forcefully and then escaping. 

Fundy placed a hand on his neck. He had been worried about getting stabbed. But what if just by walking through a busy street that man would find him and break his neck before he could even react?

He would surely notice if someone touched his neck. But could he react fast enough? Maybe. But then he had barely been able to react today and his assassin at the same time had cracked the neck of that guard and taken his daggers out to stab him. He seemed to be definitely faster than him. 

“Fundy”

With today's attack and the throwing knives left behind surely the detectives could get a lead on the owner of the frozen eyes. But would they catch him in time? Could they even catch him?

“Fundy”

Four guards in a close hall hadn’t been enough. Even if they managed to get a hold on him how could you restrain someone liked that? Probably not. Trusting the detectives with figuring out who was trying to kill him was a better bet. But getting rid of the assassin seemed like something he would need to do for himself. But how? The man simply fleed the scene.

Maybe he could use himself as bait and prepare an inescapable trap. If he could manage that then it would come down to ability. Could he survive that? Where would he even set up this plan?

“Fundy!” Nikki called now on a firm voice.

The accountant looked up, just to be met by the concern of his fellow merchant.

“Please you are trying to carry all of this on your own” Nikki said, prying his hand softly from his neck.

“He is after me” 

“And you are part of this family that according to you is also being targeted. Why don’t we try and look for a solution between all of us?” Nikki said, trying another approach to see if she could convince Fundy to let go of such an enormous weight.

“If any of you get more involved you will surely die” he said

“And if we don’t you might die” Nikki replied.

Gods. This was the same as Five. He understood everyone’s concern but there was no need for anyone to put themselves at risk for him 

“Fundy. Please let us help” 

“There is a difference between will die and might die. All of you are more vulnerable than me” Fundy replied hopping that Nikki would stop insisting

Nikki sighed. It must have been frustrating but Fundy wasn’t going to give in, for their own good he wouldn’t. 

They stayed quiet for sometime while the carriage made its way through the city. He continued to wonder if setting a trap himself might be a wise idea. It wasn’t but it was also one of the most conclusives. He either died, or he won. Both outcomes resolved the conflict and would leave his family and friends alive. But if he died he knew how much they would miss him. 

It was a conclusive option, but a terribly risky one he wasn’t even sure was a clean 50/50 split. He could be overestimating himself, or something outside could affect the odds. 

Maybe Five could help with a trap to stop the assassin and prevent him from escaping again. 

“Will you at least stop and have dinner with us?” Nikki asked

Fundy focused back on her “Dinner? In the state?”

“Yes. Even if you won’t let us help you we still worry” 

Fundy consider it. He had move to his own state to keep them safe, but considering he could have died today and Eret and Ranboo would worried once they heard the events of today, he argued that staying just for dinner and then leaving in the cover of the night to go back to his own place wasn’t a bad idea

“Okay” He conceded, which immediately brightened up Nikki’s face. “Only so you won’t go and tell Eret I’m stubborn” he joked

“Oh he knows. I believe that’s halve the reasons he specifically choose you as an accountant” Nikki quipped back

“Makes sense. Someone strong willed won’t settle for less than what is fair and will push for the most beneficial trades” Fundy said proudly

“You will simply intimidate or bore anyone into agreeing with you, more like”

“Hey!” Fundy said pointing an accusatory finger at Nikki, she simply giggled 

“As far as I know I did better in trades and negotiation than you. Stay on your lane”

“I will. Otherwise you would lose ships” Nikki declared

Fundy simply grinned. He wasn’t bad at cartography but Nikki defitnely beat him to it, especially considering Captain Puffy gave her as much insight to the sea and ports as she did to… well herself. 

That made himself laugh. 

“What? What are you laughing about?” Nikki asked

“Oh something silly that's all” Just the mental image of this sweet maiden being wooed by a rowdy pirate captain only for the sweet maiden to go and seduce the captain and steal her secrets like a siren was amazing. And not too far from reality. 

“You are terrible” Nikki said playfully

“Why? I’m not allowed to laugh?” Fundy asked back

“You only laugh like that when you are thinking terrible jokes”

Fundy snickered delightfully at that

“See? You are proving my point” Nikki said

“Thankfully it is not a joke and you won’t have to hear it. I’ll spare you of that” Fundy said

Nikki just rolled her eyes and dropped the topic. At least she didn’t look worried anymore. 

They continued bantering and talking until the carriage made its way inside the Misfern state. They were rudely interrupted by one of the butlers opening the door of the carriage. At least Fundy thought it had been rude since he had been winning a friendly debate with Nikki.

Both made their way out the carriage and into the mansion. Nikki sending for some staff to look Eret

“I should go and take a bath first” Fundy said. He was sure he hadn’t been too messed in the scuffle but inspecting the damages and just taking a quiet moment for himself seemed like the best option. Also he should really see how deep the damage was on his vest. 

He was grateful for Five giving them to him as they had saved his life twice. It looked like he wasn’t going to be wearing anything aside from blouses and vests if this kept going. That would be a tragedy on its own. 

“I’ll ask the staff to prepare you a bath, you should greet Eret meanwhile” Nikki said

“Fine” Fundy said “Is he in his study?” He asked one of the servants who said yes. 

Fundy went different ways from Nikki while she left instructions.

How worried would Eret be?

Well someone was targeting his accountant, had intruded in one of his warehouses and was probably tailing his proteges, who he almost regarded as his own kids. Not to mention some of the inventory might have suffered damages and that would also throw off the register for a day or two. Worried and displeased would probably be an understatement once he learned what happened today. 

Oh gods he had to tell him what had happened today. No wonder Nikki was sending him to talk with their mentor.

Was he going to get scolded for allowing chaos in the company? Or was he going to get coddled due to the new murder attempt. He didn’t like any of the options. But the servants probably had already told Eret he was here. 

He walked passed by the hall with their rooms just for Ranboo to ambush him, or he would have if he hadn’t been on the edge because his hand immediately went to his cane.

“Fundy is me!” Ranboo said immediately backing off

Fundy simply looked at him with wide eyes before huffing and leaving his cane alone “I’m sorry”

“Are you alright?” Ranboo immediately asked worried

He hated this. He hated how worried he got his friends. 

“Yes. I’m just… on edge”

“Did something happen?” Ranboo asked

Fundy sighed and he kept on walking towards Eret’s office

“Fundy?”

“I got attacked again”

“ _ What? _ ” his brother asked worriedly

“I was in the warehouse and I suspect my assassin followed Nikki there, and he tried to kill me and escaped a close encounter with four guards”

“Four guards?” The disbelief was palpable in the youngest voice

“Yes. Someone really wants me dead” 

Fundy said, still walking towards his mentor’s office. 

“Did you tell the royal guard?”

“I did. They got his cape and some throwing knife but really in a citry like this what are they going to do?”

Ranboo looked worried, if Nikki looked sad, Ranboo managed to look like a sad and lost puppy. So Fundy stopped in his tracks and laid a gentle hand on his hair. 

“But don’t worry about it okay? I’m here, and I’ll take care of it” Fundy reassured with his smile

“I know that is your ‘deal making smile’. Don’t lie to me” Ranboo said with a serious face

Fundy sighed. Ranboo knew all the same tricks as him, so he simply replied “I’ll worry about it, you should be more worried about the mess the scuffle caused in the warehouse”

“Oh gods no” Ranboo said

At least he managed to move his attention to something else. Good.

“Is a logistical nightmare waiting to be revealed when the reports on the lost inventory come tomorrow” Fundy said

“That sounds horrible” Ranboo complained

“I know and I’m fearing how Eret is going to react”

“Do you need moral support?”

“Please”

With that said Ranboo nodded and followed him to their boss’ office.

Having their boss be their mentor as well as the closets thing they had for a father figure did somehow complicate matters when personal issues got involved with work related problems. But it had worked so far and it wasn’t as if Fundy could simply schedule his assasin into only trying to kill him on certain dates. 

The man seemed like a sophisticated savage. Impeccable technique an absolutely ruthless, he would describe his method as orderly chaos. 

The way he had ambushed him had been a total surprise and yet he eliminated the guard standing on his way and immediately went for a killing blow. It would be impressive if Fundy’s life wasn’t at risk.

But that moment had been terrifying. It had been the same cold blue eyes that had haunted him since the attack on the office, but they were alive this time. Thirsting for blood. 

The surprise of being attacked at the warehouse definitely had him on edge but the vitality and outright frenzy the man had shown today was horrifying. It wasn’t bloodlust, he knew how bloodlust looked like, how that man looked at him. It was with excitement. 

That made his skin crawl. 

It was, he wanted to say disgusting but somehow that word didn’t describe it. 

He tried to search for another word to put on it but the blue eyes came to life was the only thing that came to mind. 

Was he going to keep doing this? Thinking about his possible last moments and focusing on his assassin like this?

It had been terrible before and it would probably be even worse now. 

He sighed

“Fundy?” Ranboo asked

“Sorry… just… thinking” Fundy replied 

Ranboo looked worried again, and he voiced his concerns

“Maybe you should take vacations and leave the city for a while”

“And leave you all vulnerable to be taken as ransom or as bargaining tools? Definitely not” Fundy replied.He understood their concern but really they should understand he was also concerned by their safety as well. 

“But-”

“Nikki already told me she is concerned and gave similar suggestions as you, and I have yet to see what Eret is going to say. Please let us not” Fundy pleaded, or rather demanded. It was an useless endeavor as he wasn’t going to leave them open to an attack no matter what

Ranboo looked at him for a long moment before sighing and shaking his head a bit “You are so stubborn”

“I know” Fundy replied. It was truly the same conversation again. 

“The only person you listen too is Five” Ranboo mumbled annoyed

He could have argued that but just as he didn’t want to talk about the topic, Ranboo was on his right to be annoyed, so he simply kept walking with Ranboo following close in complete silence. 

Until they reached the doors of the main study. 

Both of them exchanged a look before Fundy approached the door to open it just for Eret to slam it oppen

“Fundy Misfern” the older man said in an angry tone

“Hello Eret” Fundy greeted back

“How did he know it was us?” Ranboo whispered

“Probably my heels” Fundy replied out loud

“Is it true? Did you get attacked again?” Eret angry tone immediately shifted to a worried one and he grabbed at Fundy’s shoulders

“Yes, I tried to have the guy arrested but no luck. He escaped again, but I’m unscratched don’t worry” Fundy clarified but that didn’t prevent Eret from hugging him. 

Fundy sighed “Eret”

His mentor didn’t let go and Fundy looked for help to Ranboo but the younger simply shrugged, smiling a bit. Fundy rolled his eyes. 

“I got so worried when I heard the news and the fact you and Nikki didn’t came home immediately had me worried sick”

“I had to ask for a carriage to be called and since the man escaped I wasn’t going to leave immediately in case he was waiting somewhere to try again” the accountant explained

His mentor backed away looking at Fundy, concern written all over his face

“I’m fine” Fundy replied

“Are you sure?” Eret asked narrowing his eyes

“Yes. Eret I’m standing right here talking to you. do you see any blood on me?” Fundy asked not being able to keep his annoyance quiet. 

Eret simply looked at him and turn around immediately to go back to his office “Tell me what happened” he said urging them to enter his office

Fundy sighed and Ranboo simply patted him on the back before walking inside the office. The accountant stayed outside for a bit longer before giving up and going to sit down besides Ranboo. Time to go again through this. 

He sat down in front of the oak desk while Eret sat on the other side, set documents, letters and an open bottle of wine aside. 

“Before you start. Where is Nikki?” Eret asked

“She stayed behind, she will probably come later” Fundy said

“I see” Eret said, before leaning forward and placing his hands on the desk “Well. What happened?”

“I was in the small warehouse while Nikki left for lunch. I was checking the inventories to set aside the provisions Captain Puffy asked for, but around 2pm I heard commotion in the warehouse and I saved the archives and left my office to see what was going on just to find the place flooded by guards and in complete disarray. A guard got a hold of me and told me they had seen someone on the rooftops that had crashed through a window and right there that someone revealed himself from his hiding place and immediately went to stab me. It was the same assassin that attacked me in the exchange house last time” Fundy explained succinctly

“Oh it wasn’t the main warehouse” Eret said sighing, probably relieved. He leaned back and rubbed at his temple “I’m going to have to up security more” The moment he said that he leaned forward again “How do you think he got in?”

“I think the assassin followed Nikki and Puffy from the docks and simply stumbled into me by accident” Fundy replied, remembering the moment, remembering him. 

Why did he kept doing this?

Eret stayed quiet, looking pensive. 

Fundy exchanged quick glances with Ranboo, who simply returned the glance. 

“What did you do before leaving?” Eret asked

“I left orders to clean the place and report the losses in inventory so we will see what got damaged tomorrow”

Eret sighed “Alright” He glanced at his letters “Alright” he repeated, leaning back to the chair and looking up. “Alright” he said again before sighing. The annoyance was clear.

“I’ll solve it. Don’t worry” Fundy said trying to lift some stress from his mentors shoulder

Ranboo simply rolled his eyes

“Fundy!” Eret said leaning forward again “Fundy. Fundy no. What are you even saying? You almost died today!” 

“First. I didn’t almost died. There was an attempt on my life. There’s a difference”

“Fundy!” Eret said exhasperated. Ranboo simply face palm

“Tsk!” Fundy said stopping Eret from talking since he wasn’t done “Second. I’m right here. I can still do my job” Fundy complained “Sure I might not be able to go back to the warehouse since the place is compromised just like my office, but if someone takes the reports and leaves them at my state I can still work”

“Fundy why are you even thinking about this? Someone trie dto kill you today” Eret said gesturing annoyed with his hands

“Because it is my fault this happened. That assasin is after me. The business suffered because of me and Nikki could have been hurted” Fundy replied just as annoyed

“How is it even your fault? You didn’t asked for someone to target you” Ranboo argued

“I didn’t. But still all this fiasco was because of me. I have to make it up in someway” Fundy said

“Fundy. I appreciate it, I really do” Eret said but Fundy simply threw his arms in indiganace before crossing them and leaning against the chair because he knew exactly where the conversation was going

“Hear me out” The older man said with a more serious tone before sighting and passing a hand through his hair “The fact you went through this and you are still willing to help is admirable, it really is. But I just want you to be alright. Not just physically but mentally. You can’t brush something like this just to keep working”

“I absolutely can” Fundy replied “From a young age I was taught that someone might come and poison me for political intrigue. And things aren’t different now. Instead of poison is a stab for economic intrigue, and that I can avoid more easily”

Ranboo looked outright upset at that

“Fundy” Eret said with a severe tone

“I’m sorry but all of you are coddling me and I understand why you are doing it, but you have to understand I have the mental and physical fortitude to deal with this. And that I’m more worried about this whole situation getting out of hand and any of you paying for it. That includes the business. If I can help in any way I will” Fundy said firmly

Eret simply sighed. 

Ranboo was used to this by now, still it wasn’t any less upsetting listening to his brother disregard his own life like that. 

Fundy could read the room enough so he conceded as well “Seriously. I’m sorry. I just… need to lay things how they are” 

Eret groaned slightly “They don't have to be like this. We are here to help you”

“I know. But I can deal with this on my own” Fundy said now more calm “Please trust me”

“We trust you!” Ranboo said “We simply are worried because someone is trying to  _ kill  _ you” 

“I know” Fundy simply replied, knowing they weren’t going to get anywhere   
  


Eret rubbed his temple again before taking the wine bottle and filling his glass again. He looked absolutely done with this. 

“Okay” He said clearly resigned “You can go, I won’t insist” Eret told Fundy

Fundy stood up after that “I’m going to take a bath and I’m staying for dinner” he said

“I like that plan” Eret affirmed

The accountant left the room afterwards. 

Once the door closed Eret took a sip of his glass “Gods your brother is terribly stubborn”

“I know” Ranboo said

“Is probably the fear, of something happening to us” Eret reflected

“Is that, I’m sure that if I go and ask Nikki what he talked with Fundy on their way back here it i going to be similar to all of this” Ranboo replied

“Probably. At least it looks like she managed to convince him to stay for dinner”

“He asked me not to keep on bringing this up” Ranboo said a tad more pensively “Maybe relating his assasination attempt multiple times just to get negative reactions is not helping him” 

“That's… actually a good point” Eret replied, deflating a bit. He took another sip from his glass

“Maybe once the situation cools down we might be able to get through him” Ranboo hoped

“I’m not sure if Fundy would change his stance but he might be less reactive. Seems we are having casual dinner tonight then” Eret concluded

“Seems like so” 

__________________________________________________

Fundy simply sinked in the water and sighed, closing his eyes. 

He was on edge still. And everyone jumping to ask about it just to immediately panic was getting tired. 

He knew they were on their right of panicking and being scared but he couldn't simply deal with it. At least not right now. 

And he didn’t have to, thankfully. He could stay hours there until he felt like leaving the bathtub to dress up and go have dinner. 

The fact there were no windows here calmed him down. Seeing as his assassin's modus operandi seemed to get access through windows to have a better chance of entering and leaving without resistance whatsoever. 

He sat down and pulled his legs under his chin and hugged them, thinking. 

What could he do about this?

Everyone in his family was terribly afraid and they surely wouldn’t let him pursue or plan anything to get his assassin. Much less allow him to use himself as bait to enact that inescapable trap he had thought about earlier. 

But if they limited him to the point they found it indignant of him to keep working, what was he going to do?

Say his own state became dangerous as well, what could he do? Leave?

If his assassin managed to find him even there, he would simply not stop looking for him if he changed locations. People wouldn’t go that far for money, but those eyes, that stare. 

If it was pure excitement and thrill that ran across his veins, then Fundy would truly not know peace unless he killed him. 

“Kill me, otherwise I won’t stop until you are dead” his assassin had said with a grave voice the first time they fought. 

The second time he had lurched with excitement. 

This might be a job but the man of the cold eyes seemed to also see it as a game. 

It wasn’t surprising. Between everyone that killed out of necessity it wasn’t crazy to assume at least one person would do it simply because they enjoyed it. 

The more he looked at the situation the more it looked like he would have to directly confront him to stop him at last. 

It wouldn’t matter any security measures Eret followed, or any invention Five gifted him. If he didn’t kill him first, he was going to die. 

Or worse, he would perpetuate this… whatever this was, to the point his assassin would have gathered enough information to go after someone else to force him into a losing position. 

Not even leaving training more would be useful. Time was probably more precious than his own abilities right now. 

But how could he get an advantage when his assassin knew more and more about him while Fundy only knew his face?

That terrible face with those awful eyes that were burned on the back of his mind. 

Maybe he only remembered not out of fear but out of a need to survive. His image was everything he had to work on. 

Perhaps conducting an investigation himself wa sthe way to go. But then again, the city was so big that the chances of him finding something before it was too late seemed slim at best. 

Looking directly into the assassins guild was a death sentence. He knew some of Five inventions passed through the black market before ending in that awful place, but involving Five to get information wasn’t an option either. 

He let go of his legs and sank deeper into the water. 

Maybe leaving the city was his only option-

“Fundy?”

He immediately stirred, more startled than nothing until it registered in his mind the person calling for him was Nikki. He let out a shaky breath. 

“Yes?” He asked back

“Bad came for business and he is asking for you” Nikki said

Oh no. He had forgotten entirely that he had booked a session with the Badlands to reach some agreements. “I see”

“We can tell him you are indisposed today, Ranboo and me can handle it”

“No. Is okay. We don’t need our competition getting any ideas, even less if the attack in the warehouse starts circulating” Fundy replied

Nikki didn’t answer for a while so Fundy assumed she had left before she said “I’ll tell him to come in and wait in your study”

He sighed

“Give me ten minutes” Fundy replied. At least they were letting him do this, but at the same time it did feel sudden. But it was better this way.The more people knew someone was trying to kill the more out of hand the situation could get.

He listened closely and waited for some moments, but since Nikki didn’t say anything else he assumed she had left. This time for real

He held his face between his hands just to slide them upwards and pass them over his hair. 

Gossiping for about an hour or two didn’t sound that terrible. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
